The Sickly Kitty, and the Helpful Dog?
by NekoShahal
Summary: When Kyou gets beat by Yuki, yet agian, he refuses to come into the house until Yuki leaves. But that means standing out in the rain for a while. Getting sick is the least of his worries, right now he has to worry about Shigure helping him get better!


"Quit fidgiting! Your not going to get any better if you keep trying to fight!" Shigure scolded Kyou. 

"Leave me alone! I don't need any of your help, you stupid mutt!" Kyou chewed on Shigure's arm trying to get free.

"Haa-san is going to be here soon, just behave! You going to get worse!" Shigure could feel Kyou's grip loosening as his strenght left him. "Kyou, please...I'm just trying to help.."

"I don't care! Just leave me be..." His voice trailed off, and in a sudden pink poof, Kyou's body was replaced by an orange cat. His body laid there motionless. Wheezing was heard everything he took in breath.

Shigure sighed and sat up, his arm was cut up some, and a bit of blood trickled down. "Kyou-kun, your soo mean..." Shigure wimpered. He stood up and wiped the blood from his arm. He walked out of Kyou's room and down the upstairs hallway. He walked downstairs to wait for the family Doctor.

EARLIER

"Baka neko..." Yuki glared out the window. "He is going to get sick, then infect the rest of us..." Rain beat agianst the house along with a bright flash of lightning.

"Sohma-kun, shouldn't one of us go and get him? I'd hate for him to get sick." Tohru griped her skirt firmly. She peered out side through the window. "Besides, I thought cats hated water..."

Shigure snickered and added in sing-song "But he hates Yuki-kun even more!" He moved gracefully to the table, setting down three glasses of tea. "No need to worry, Tohru-kun. He'll be fine. Once Yuki-kun leaves, he'll come back in." He laughed softly. "Untill then..." He lifted his cup up for a toast, but was interrupted as Yuki stood up.

"Well, we have to be going, right, Honda-san?" Yuki turned around and held his hand to her. "Don't forget we promised Kisa-san, and Momiji-san we would go shopping with them today." Yuki's faced gleamed as his mouth curved into a smile for Tohru.

"Aiya! I totally forgot!" She scrambled to get up, ignoring Yuki's hand, she ran off to her room. Calling to Yuki, as she left "I'll be right back! I need to get ready!"

A big drop of sweat slid down the mouse's face as his hand retured by his side.

After about thirty minutes or so Tohru came downt the stairs wearing a simple blue dress and her umbrella. "I'm ready, and I called Momiji-kun. They're waiting for us at the Cafe." She said. "We should leave now. While the rain is letting up." She took Yuki's hand and began to leave the house. "Ikimasho!" She said with a giggle.

Watching the two leave, Kyou snuck up behind the house, hoping not to been seen. He opened the back door and slipped in. Tip-toeing accross the kitchen floor he peered into the livining room. He grined quietly and took one more step only to blow his cover by sneezing.

Shigure looked back into the kitchen. "Kyou-kun, you don't have to sneak around the house. You live here too." He stood and walked to where Kyou was. He poked at the kitty with his foot. "You're going to get sick form staying outside like that. Sulking everytime you get your ass kicked by Yuki-kun..." he sighs "I'm just happy this time you didn't distroy anything..." He said as his hand covered his forehead.

"Shut-shut-ahh chuu!" Kyou sneezed once more. "Just..be quiet and leave me alone!" Kyou rubbed his forehead "Ahh...I just need to be alone.."

Shigure bent over and grabed Kyou's arm. "Here let me help you, your sick..."

Kyou jerked from Shigure's grasp. "I don't need help frome a dog!" He growled softly, his body grew a bit weaker by the minute. Shigure reached back down only to get shunned agian. "I said to leave me..." In a poof of pink smoke Kyou transformed into his Zodiac counterpart. His clothes fell all around him as he looked up. Shigure looked bigger than he usually did. "Damn it..." He said softly as his tail flipped from side to side.

Shigure sighed "I'm calling Hatori-kun. Your sick and you need help.." Shigure turned around to search for the phone. Soon he spotted it beside the rice maker. He turned around at the resting kitty with a soft smile. He turned back around and picked up the phone, speed dialing Hatori.

"Haa-san, It's Shigure. Yeah, Kyou seems to be under the weather. He stayed out in the rain, must have caught himself a cold. Oh? Alright. We'll be waiting then. Ok, see you then." He lowered the phone from his ear and turned it off. Glancing back at Kyou he sighed. He moved closer to the weak kitty and picked him up. Kyou growled and dug his claws into Shigure's arm.

"Put..me..down..this moment!" A low growl came from Kyou's chest.

Shigure winced but bore the grip. "No, I'm taking you up to your room untill Hatori-kun arrives. He said it would be about twenty or thirty minutes." He smiled under the pain. "So just deal with me..."

Kyou loosened his grip with a grumble. His tail flicked around as Shigure took him upstairs. Once in Shigure's room, Kyou was laid on the bed. Kyou looked up. "Leave, I don't...want you here when I change back..." He looked to the side, his fur fuzzed up some.

Shigure laughed softly. "Don't worry kitty. I won't do anything." he turned around and walked to his closet, taking out extra pajamas. "Here, you should wear these, and be comfortable..." The moment he turned around Kyou was surrounded by pink smoke. Shigure stood back with a clueless expression. Soon the smoke cleared, uncovering a tired, sickly human Kyou. Kyou tried to glare at Shigure, but he felt as if most of his strength left him. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself up.

"Leave..me be!" He shifted his glare to the wall. "I can take care of myself!" Shigure sighed and walked up to him and handed Kyou the pajamas. Kyou looked up at him. "I said.." He stopped and leaned back some. "Shi..Shigure...?" A large sweatdrop fell from his forehead. "Wha...?"

"Kyou, I'm trying to help you. I don't want you to get sick. I want you to get better..." Shigure shook his head. "Please, let me help..." Kyou pushed Shigure away.

"Perv! You just think this is the best time! Since I don't have my full strength!" He growled. His hand over Shigure's face. "Go away!" Kyou tried to keep Shigure away from him with one hand and tried to keep himself covered with the other. "Perv! Perv!" Shigure sighed.

"I can't believe you, here I am trying to help you..." Shigure pouted.

"Bullshit! I know you better than that!" Kyou lurched forward and took Shigure's arm into his mouth.

LATER

Hatori knocked at the door to Shigure's house. Soon after Shigure answered. Shigure laughed nervously.

"Haa-san! Good to see you!" He motioned for the doctor to come in. "It's been awhile since we saw each other!" Shigure slapped Hatori on the back with a chuckle. Almost loosing his balance, Hatori straightened himself up.

"We saw each other yesterday, remember? When you made a fool of yourself at the noodle stand?" Hatori grumbled, and straighteded his suit up. "Now where is he? I have no time to dally. Akito expects me back in an hour, and I still have to stop by the store."

"Aww, so we don't get to chat..." Shigure said with a bummed voice. He sighed. "He is in my room, getting dressed."

"So he already undergone transformation in his weakened state?" Hatori said as he stepped up the stairs. He knocked twice on Shigure's door. "Kyou? Are you dressed?" Hatori called out.

"Go away! I don't need...ahh chuu!" Kyou grumbled loudly. "Just leave me alone!" Hatori opened the door and walked up to the sickly Kyou. Kyou leaned away from the doctor. "Back off!"

Hatori's eyebrow twiched. "Open..." Obediently Kyou did so. Hatori looked at Kyou's throat. "Hmm.." He reached up and felt of Kyou's forehead. "It's just a minor cold..." Hatori stood and pulled out some cold and sinus medicine. "Just follow the directions on the box, you should feel better tomorrow." Hatori turned around and headed out. Passing by Shigure he stopped for a second. "Don't annoy him, let him rest." He glared then continued to leave the house.

After hearing the front door close, Shigure walked up to Kyou. "So...", he sat down, "...feeling any better?..." Shigure chuckled lightly, but was smacked up-side his head.

"Baka! I just got the damn medicine! I haven't even taken any of it yet! Besides, Hatori-san told you to not bother me!" He yelled.

Shigure leaned towards Kyou. "Please do be so cruel..." His hand reached to caress Kyou's cheek. "I'm only here to help.." He smiled. He leaned closer to Kyou's face.

"Get back! Perv! Or I'll get you...si...si..ahhh chuuu!" Shigure blinked as Kyou's germs shot all over his face. He coughed lightly...

"Sick..." Kyou finished.

TWO DAYS LATER

Shigure laid in his bed with a small bag of ice over his forehead. He grumbled softly as he heard Kyou threated Yuki outside his window.

"Man...I wish someone would hel...hel..AHH CHUU!" He sniffled and groaned..."..help me..."

End


End file.
